


Left Behind

by Squibbles94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, It Got Better, Mild Language, No doom and gloom, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Sam is a Sweetheart, feel good story, no violence, this did not end up how I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibbles94/pseuds/Squibbles94
Summary: You were friends with Charlie before she went to Oz. Then you meet the Winchesters. You bond with them and become part of the family.





	Left Behind

You lay on your bed letting all the thoughts of the previous few years wash over you. You had known Sam and Dean for at while. It felt like so long since you were never apart from them for more than a week because most of the time they stopped by between their jobs to see how you were doing. They met you through Charlie when she left for Oz, apparently she made them promise to find you and look in on you. 

You knew Charlie longer than the Winchesters, you met her at a charity event which ended with her going home with a woman and you left in stitches from the phone number she slipped you with a winky face attached to it.

You soon became fast friends and she even told you where she went when she had to run because there was a situation at work. She didn’t tell you the specifics, but she did say that it was a legal thing. Later you found out that her boss was a Leviathan and they were out to kill her, so you didn’t blame her and you were grateful for her including you in her life after that. When she went missing, you thought she died.  You knew that something was wrong when she didn’t check in with you like she normally did. So, being the inquisitive person you are, you looked for her. You tracked her phone records by posing as her sister, which in a way you were. You had grown close in the years you knew her. You became her wingman and she became yours. Until she vanished. Without a trace, except for the last phone number that called her. 

You dialed the number and waited with your fingers tapping anxiously against the table. You expected to hear her voice but were surprised when a deep voice said “hello?”

“Hello?” You asked.

“Yeah?” the voice said. 

“Who is this?” You asked rather harshly.

“Hey, you’re calling me. So I should be asking you the same thing.” The man bit back.

“I’m looking for Charlie. Why do you have her phone?” You asked, refusing to give the man your name.

“Oh. Um. Well, she isn’t here right now.” the voice said. 

“Where is she? Why do you have her phone? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you!” You pressed.

“Hold on! Wait, is this ...?” the person said your name, shocking you.

“How the hell do you know my name? Where’s ...” You asked before he cut you off. 

“She told me you might call and get a little testy. She’s fine, nothing’s wrong with her. She said to tell you ‘I’m going on an adventure’ if that means anything to you.” He tried to explain. 

Your heart dropped. That's what she said when she always needed to disappear or was going away for a while. “Where did she go this time and why do you have her phone?” 

“Well. I can answer those but she did leave you something for when you called. How far away are you from Lebanon Kansas?” He asked. 

That was all it took. Knowing that Charlie left you something and you were only a few hours away from it. You rushed to go claim it, though you frowned when it was a letter. You expected something else. Anything else, but hopefully this would be an explanation. The man who you spoke with on the phone introduced himself as Sam when he let you in and he told you he would answer any question you had before leaving you in a huge library to read the words from your friend. 

 

Hey sexy,

I know this is a shock to you that I’m gone but I’ll be back. You are never gonna believe this but remember when I left because I got a call from a friend? Yeah, the gigantor and his brother were the friends. Things happened and long story short, I’m in Oz. Yes that one. I know it sounds crazy but I finally am getting my quest. Remember all the adventures we talked about? This one just kind of happened and I didn’t have time to get you or talk to you before I left. I still have my locket and I will keep it with me until I get back and can give you crap about your taste in guys. The hunks in flannel you have with you will explain everything that I didn’t have time to. If you miss me, just think about how happy our reunion is going to be when I can tell you about everything I’ve done and write to me so I can hear all your sarcastic thoughts. Oh, by the way, Sam and Dean will look after you while I’m gone. I know you don’t have anyone and they like to take care of people. It’s in their nature, so just let it happen, babe. 

Love, 

Bilbo. 

 

Of course she signed her name Bilbo. It was what got you two talking in the first place. The adventures you both wanted to have in life and how you wish you could be a hobbit being chased into an adventure. You smiled at her references and affection for you but slowly, you felt the rejection pouring in. You were happy that she was able to find something for herself but she left you. She didn’t even say goodbye and that hurt. 

You let yourself take in a few deep breaths but it did nothing to ebb the flow of tears from your eyes. You knew being Charlie’s friend was going to end. It always did. She said she was coming back though. That had to count for something. Right? You were lost in thought so you didn’t hear the door open behind you in the next room and footsteps approach. 

“Hey. Who are you?” A deep voice asked and you heard the click of a gun.

Twisting in your seat, you looked at the man and raised your hands. “You must be Dean. I’m a friend of Charlie’s.” 

“Sam!” Dean called through the bunker and it wasn’t too long before Sam appeared, realizing he made a mistake. 

“Dean put the gun down.” He introduced you to Dean before things could get out of hand. 

“Ah. So she was telling the truth.” Dean said as he lowered his gun. 

You relaxed a bit and put your hands down. “I wasn’t expecting a gun, but good job hotshot, you just made my cool list. Anything else you want to point at me?” you asked before you could think about how it sounded. 

Dean’s eyebrows raised slightly and he looked like he was about to say something before you cut him off. “Nevermind. Forget I said that, I just talk a lot when I’m in uncomfortable situations.” 

“Alright. Well, Sam did you give her the talk? I know Charlie didn’t and there’s no way this girl would still be here if she did.” 

“I haven't gotten that far yet. Give me a second.” Sam looked exasperated. 

“Give me what talk?” You asked, genuinely intrigued. 

That was where you learned about the ghosties and ghoulies that were really in the world. One conversation, a couple threats of calling the looney bin, a few artifacts, and a lot of whiskey later, you were caught up with most of the facts about what the Winchesters did for a living. They also explained about how they met Charlie and where exactly she went on her adventure. It was a lot to take in and you had a couple of moments where you wanted to bolt, but they were just so damn persuasive. Honestly if Charlie hadn’t put in her letter that she was in Oz you probably wouldn’t have believed them. 

You left with their numbers tucked into you phone for safekeeping and a promise from them that they would call you every now and again to check on you. Needless to say, you being the rational person you were, you didn’t leave the conversations at the bunker. You researched and of course that made you paranoid enough to call Sam and Dean if you thought something was going on in your town. Most of the time it was nothing but at least you got a visit from the boys. 

One of the times you called Dean about there being a monster in your neighborhood breaking into people’s homes turned out to be a teenager that had a thing for sniffing underwear. Which, to be fair was still gross. But it warranted a call to the police and not the Winchesters. However, they came to be with you anyway, taking your claims seriously. 

When it came out that it was really a human person you knew Dean wouldn’t let you hear the end of it. 

“So, anymore panty raidings going on?” Dean asked you on the phone a week after the teenager was arrested. 

“Sadly, no. It’s just me here and no one to make me excited. Guess you’re off the hook Winchester.” You replied smoothly. 

“You know, I could fix that. I could always come raid your drawer.” 

“All you would find would be my fist in your stomach. But if that sounds kinky come on down.” You quipped. 

He chuckled lightly. “I think I’m good. Anyway, you seem to be doing better with realizing the real things verses the normal creeps. So that’s a plus.”

“I just wish I knew a bit more to protect myself. You know? That way I didn’t have to call you guys when something goes bump in the night. 

“You know, we do have a ton of weapons at the bunker. If you want to come over, we can teach you how to shoot a gun. Hell, we’ll give you a gun to take home.” 

“Really?” You asked, excited.

“Yeah, why not? I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before.” 

A few days later, you were at their doorstep with a shirt that said, “I’m small and sensitive but also, fight me”. When Dean opened the door, you beamed at him as he took in your shirt complete with a cat holding a knife and all. 

He shook his head slightly and chuckled. “Why am I even surprised?” 

“You really shouldn’t be.” You said walking in the door. You gave him a slight side hug as you passed him. It was your customary greeting and you loved it.

When he ushered you into the shooting range, you expected Sam to already be there. 

“Where’s Sam?” You asked.

“Oh he went out for a run. I swear that kid’s got somethin loose in his head.” Dean groaned as he picked up a gun. 

You spent the next few hours learning about the different types of guns and how they could be used and cleaned. You shot a few before deciding on a 9mm handgun that fit nicely into the palm of your hand. It was smaller than you imagined but it was easy to use and was easy enough to conceal if you needed. You weren’t actually that bad as it turned out, but you would need to practice more if you were going to be able to be as accurate as you wanted. 

“I’m actually impressed. You kicked ass at this.” Dean congratulated you as you saw how accurate you were. 

“Yeah, but what about all the times I missed?” You asked, doubtful that you actually did a good job.

“You got the main part eventually and that’s what matters. Don’t sell yourself short, kid. You did good.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me kid. I’m not that younger than you and Sam.” you told him again for the thousandth time.

“I know. But what fun would that be if I let you choose your nickname? Face it, kid, you’re just gonna get used to it eventually.”

“You’re a dick.” You laughed at him. Knowing you had already come to enjoy his nickname for you. 

“Yeah, yeah. Listen, you need to practice. So how about we give you the gun and some bullets of various uses and you can come anytime and practice.”

“Dean, you know I can’t just take things from you guys. You worked hard hustling pool to get these things. It feels wrong.” 

Dean groaned. “Let us take care of you for a second, okay? You do deserve to be looked after, you know. Okay. How about this. You do some research for us on cases and it will pay us back for you using our stuff. Deal?”

“You just want me to talk to you more. I hope this isn’t a plot to get into my pants because as you know, I hardly fit in these jeans. It would be a tight fit for you.” You joked.

“Dude, I have self control. Give me credit. Let’s get out of here before you seduce me and we have to tell Sam we are running off to Vegas.” he nudged your shoulder and you walked out laughing with him.  

Eventually you became their main research person, because you were just good with reading and research. Part of it was your years of nerdom and part of it was because you worked from home, so there was no one around that told you you couldn’t take breaks to do research. You spent more time on the phone with the Winchesters guiding them and listening to their crazy stories. It became a way of life that you fell into easily and it made you feel like you were on your own adventure being able to help people. 

Often, they would come to your place and knock randomly. You were surprised the first few times they did this, but then you got so intuned with the sound of their beautiful black Impala that when you heard it pull up, you waited by the door like an excited puppy waiting for their master to get home from work. 

You’d never forget the the first time you launched yourself at Sam and Dean, bringing them in for a hug when they got free of the car. They were so taken aback that their ears turned pink and Dean had a hard time finding words, which to be honest is a rarity. You giggled at them and told them to come in and make themselves at home. 

Routinely, they would be in the area on a case, or driving through late at night and would crash at your place. It felt right. It felt like you could be a safe haven for them, just a little glimpse of the apple pie life that they could have if the world was safer and they could just let loose. You sat many nights in the armchair as they slept just thinking about your life and Charlie. How you would have never met these two wonderful goofballs of pure lethal danger without her. You wondered where she was and if she was okay. You often wondered if she left you behind to take care of the two men that were sprawled in your living room because she trusted you enough. She knew you needed someone to take care of you too. You weren’t really a social person and it was hard for you to connect with most people. Maybe that’s why you connected with her so quickly, because she was outgoing and she adopted you so to speak and knowing you would be alone, she took care of you like she always did. 

One of these nights, you were sitting in the chair, Sam caught you watching them when he woke up randomly.

“Hey.” He whispered. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you guys.” You whispered back. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, climbing out of the bed and padding quietly over to you. 

“Nothing to tell really, but if you want to join me in the kitchen, I can make us a thing. Or you can go back to sleep, up to you.” You told him. 

He smiled, and his dimples were on full display. “Sure, lead the way.” 

Once in the kitchen, you sat down some hot chocolate in front of him and poured yourself some. You then worked on putting some biscuits that were leftover from dinner in the toaster oven to get them crispy while Sam sipped his drink. Once the biscuits were done, you placed them on the table and proceeded to dunk one in your hot chocolate before bringing it to your lips.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, slightly alarmed. 

“Have you tried it?” You challenged.

“No. Why did you ever try it?” He asked.

“It was something I did with my grandma. She would make hot chocolate from scratch and biscuits that my grandad would make and we would dunk it. It sounds gross, but believe me, the savory sweet thing is amazing. It reminds me of them.” 

Sam looked doubtful but broke a small chunk off his own biscuit and hesitantly dipped it into his hot chocolate before taking a bite. He chewed slowly before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“I know. Same thing happened to me the first time I tried it.” You tried to comfort him. 

“How? How is this a thing that works? I bow to your grandparents.” He told you with a smile and a small shake of his head. 

“They would love to hear that.” you laughed. 

“So, why aren’t you asleep?” He asked, changing the topic to the original purpose for you coming into the kitchen. 

“I just don’t get a lot of sleep. Habits of reading too much at night and not being very active. Also, sometimes when I’m here by myself, I can’t quite get comfortable enough to sleep.” You told him. It was an honest answer and you didn’t think he would look into it. 

“What do you mean you can’t get comfortable?” He asked. 

You bit your bottom lip and debated whether or not you wanted to tell him. With a sigh, you explained. “When I first met you and Dean, I thought the worst thing out there were murderers and people who wore too much aftershave. Then I was opened up to this whole other world where everything is scary and there is a lot of bloodshed. I guess I just get scared sometimes. I know there is no way something bad is going to get me in my house because of the salt lines I put down and the devil’s traps. But there is always the thought of ‘what if’. You know?” 

He seemed to be taken aback by your admission. “Why didn’t you tell us? We could move you into the bunker if it made you feel safer.” 

“And be right up close and personal with all the crazy that happens in that place? Probably not the best idea, Sam. Thanks though.” 

“But we would be there in case anything went wrong. At least think about it. I know Dean would love to have someone to side with him about having burgers for dinner.” 

“Hey, I stand by the fact that leaves are not a meal. You need meat in the mix to make it worthwhile.” You joked. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m gonna stay here. I can’t go and get too dependant on you guys. You already do a lot for me.” 

“That’s because we like you.” Sam smiled at you.

“Yeah? What’s not to like? I’m a ball of random facts and sarcasm that doesn’t play well with others.” 

“You’re more than that. I hope you know that.” Sam said seriously.

You smiled at him, knowing where he was going. Sam always tried to make you feel like you were more than you were. Call it low self esteem or bad self value, but you knew what you were. You were awkward and made to many jokes and cussed too much to be considered a normal person in society. It worked for you, so that was okay with you.

“As you keep reminding me. You know, your bullshit meter just got a little closer to the top.” You smirked. 

“Yeah, whatever Shrimp. You know I’m right.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind. Now, go my fearless warrior to bed. You need your rest to vanquish the evil monster tomorrow. I’ll clean up and head to bed too. No point in staying up when I have my big protectors in the living room.” You joked, picking up the plates from the table. 

“Hey, who says you haven’t been our protectors? Because you have, you know. Night, Shrimp.” Sam said placing a kiss to the top of your head before sneaking back to bed. 

From the outside looking in, you could see how someone would think you were into the boys or one of them were out to get into your pants, but it was never like that with the three of you. They were like the overbearingly protective brothers that you never wanted and you were fine with that. They made you laugh and always threatened people who looked at you like you were a freak when you said a random fact about what they were talking about. It made you love them and you actually started to feel loved in return. 

Sometimes you hated that Charlie left you for an adventure that she desperately craved. But then you looked at the two best friends she left to care for you and you knew there was a reason for being left behind. After all, it brought you this small family that you could call your own and you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I wrote this because I got some news that a friend of mine was leaving an area that we have been together for about 11 years. I intended it to be angsty, but it kind of morphed into this wonderful thing. It kind of gave me a bit of an outlet about things changing in life. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
